It has been noted that the lung cancer mortality among males in Japan is substantially lower than that in the United States, even though cigarette smoking has been substantially more prevalent in Japan than in the United States for the past 40 years. Although diet may be an important factor, other factors such as race and smoking patterns may play a role as well.